


Ból miłości

by PairOfWings



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Emotional Hurt, Happy Ending, Hurt/Comfort, M/M
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-03
Updated: 2019-04-14
Packaged: 2019-11-08 19:39:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,234
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17987372
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PairOfWings/pseuds/PairOfWings
Summary: Dzień ślubu Gwen i Artura jest najgorszym dniem w życiu Merlina, choć zdawał sobie sprawę, że Artur go nie kocha, nie wiedział, że Jego widok u boku kogoś innego tak go zaboli.





	1. Chapter 1

Wszyscy wokół się uśmiechali, byli szczęśliwi, ich ukochany król bierze ślub z kobietą, którą kocha. Nikogo już nie obchodziło, że ta kobieta kiedyś była służącą, liczyło się to, że uszczęśliwia ich króla i że będzie cudowną królową, to dobrze, przynajmniej to próbował sobie wmówić Merlin, dla którego ten dzień był najgorszym w Jego życiu, wiedział, że to irracjonalne, wiedział, że nie powinien, ale nie mógł zmienić tego co czuje. Do tej pory skupiał się na ochronie księcia, później króla, był Jego przyjacielem, ale czuł coś więcej, z każdym dniem, aż w końcu potrafił nazwać to uczucie, czuł miłość, zakochał się w swoim przyjacielu, ale postanowił to ignorować, ukrywać, w końcu w tym był najlepszy, lecz dzisiaj, ze wszystkich dni życia w cieniu, nie potrafił. Patrzenie na to z jakim uczuciem Artur patrzy na Gwen sprawiało mu fizyczny ból, choć to on po części się do tego przyłożył, pomagał im, był wsparciem, jednak nie mógł zaradzić temu co czuł. Czuł zazdrość, złość, bezsilność, był świadomy tego, że to wszystko jest wypisane na Jego twarzy, na szczęście nikt nie zwracał na niego uwagi, to był dzień króla i nowej królowej. Już za chwilę mieli złożyć sobie przysięgi, Gwen zostanie koronowana, Merlin sam nie wiedział dlaczego akurat dzisiaj nie mógł ukryć swoich emocji, tak dobrze mu szło, wiedział, że między nim a Arturem nigdy nic nie będzie, to było jasne jak słońce, nauczył się z tym żyć, to dlaczego dzisiaj tak cierpi? Wpatrywał się w szczęście wypisane na twarzy króla, przecież na tym mu najbardziej zależało, na Jego szczęściu, jednak teraz ten widok mu nie pomagał, robiło mu się duszno, chciał stamtąd wyjść, ale wiedział, że nie może, nie uda mu się przedostać przez tłum, który go otaczał, do tego to zwróciło by uwagę innych na niego, a tego najmniej mu teraz trzeba. Odetchnął głęboko, wytrzyma, jeszcze kilka minut i będzie mógł stąd wyjść i się pozbierać, a jutro rano znów będzie mógł udawać i wszystko wróci do normy, przynajmniej miał taką nadzieję, wiedział, że będzie trudniej, Gwen będzie częściej w pobliżu, z Arturem, będą okazywali sobie miłość, a Merlin będzie musiał zachowywać się jak cudowny, wspierający przyjaciel, któremu właśnie o to chodziło. Weź się w garść Merlin. Chłopak poczuł jak w Jego oczach zbierają się łzy, nie tutaj, nie teraz, zamrugał kilkakrotnie, nadal głęboko oddychając, jednak nigdy nic nie szło po Jego myśli i tym razem, król musiał wybrać akurat ten moment aby się rozejrzeć po tłumie. Miał szeroki uśmiech, patrzył na poddanych z dumą i z taką radością, że Merlin miał ochotę zapaść się pod ziemię i właśnie w tej chwili oczy Artura spoczęły na nim, pomimo wewnętrznego bólu chłopak uśmiechnął się najszerzej jak potrafił, jednak po ściągniętych brwiach króla i błysku niepokoju w Jego oczach, młodemu czarodziejowi nie udało się ukryć swoich emocji wystarczająco szybko. To wszystko trwało kilka sekund, ale wystarczyło żeby król patrzył na Gwen z mniejszą radością, a Gajusz odwrócił od nich wzrok i popatrzył na Merlina pytająco,  
-Wszystko w porządku?  
-Tak, po prostu nie potrafię uwierzyć, że to się dzieje, Artur jest królem, Gwen będzie najlepszą królową, wszystko zaczyna się układać- słowa wydobywały się z ust Merlina jakby bez Jego świadomości, kłamanie weszło mu tak w nawyk, że nawet Gajusz mu uwierzył.  
I nareszcie nadszedł ten moment, przysięgi zostały wypowiedziane, korona została nałożona na głowę miłości Artura i rozległy się gromkie brawa, Camelot powitał nową królową.   
Artur trzymał Gwen za rękę i razem, wśród krzyków tłumu wyszli z sali tronowej, Merlin już nie patrzył w ich stronę, skupił się na tronie, nie będzie im dzisiaj potrzebny, nie chciał nawet myśleć o tym co będą zaraz robić, chciał jak najszybciej wydostać się z zamku, wiedział, że wszyscy będą świętować, więc nikt nawet nie zwróci uwagi an to, że go nie ma. Szedł spokojnie z tłumem, po to, żeby po chwili wejść do pustego korytarza, czekał, aż głosy się oddalą, dopiero wtedy ruszył biegiem w kierunku lasu.   
Biegł najszybciej jak potrafił, łapiąc kurczowo powietrze, nie powstrzymywał już łez, nie było po co, nikt go tutaj nie zobaczy, dobiegł do polany, która była Jego kolejną tajemnicą, zawsze tu przychodził kiedy chciał się oderwać od tego wszystkiego, zapomnieć choć na chwilę. Padł na kolana, Jego ciałem zawładnął niekontrolowany szloch, dlaczego on, dlaczego to akurat Jego musiało spotkać? Nie dość, że miał magię, za którą gdy przyjdzie czas, Artur go znienawidzi, to nawet nie chciał sobie wyobrazić co by się stało gdyby Artur dowiedział się o Jego uczuciach, Jego samego napawało to tylko obrzydzeniem, obrzydzeniem do samego siebie. Merlin poniósł głowę, już robiło się ciemno, niebo było bezchmurne, łzy przestały płynąc po Jego policzkach, był wykończony, oddychaj powtarzał sobie w myślach, ale to było na nic, ból w klatce piersiowej nie zelżał, Merlin wiedział co musi zrobić, wyjął z buta, wcześniej tam ukryty mały nóż. Dobrze wiedział, że żeby powstrzymać jeden ból, trzeba sobie zadać drugi, nacięcia robił w miejscach, których nie było widać, gdzieś na biodrze, na wewnętrznej stronie nóg, delikatnie, czasem nawet nie krwawiły, były jak zadrapanie, ale wiedział, że dzisiaj to nie pomoże, dzisiaj musi zrobić coś więcej. Drżącą ręką podwinął rękaw bluzki, nawet jakby ktoś to zobaczył, to wymyśli jakąś wymówkę, przecież jest niezdarny, dla nikogo nie będzie zaskoczeniem, że zrobił sobie coś przez przypadek. Wykonał kilka szybkich ruchów, jakby automatycznie, Jego ciało reagowało z opóźnieniem, dopiero jak zobaczył strużkę krwi spływającej na Jego nadgarstek, zaczął odczuwać ból, potraktował to jak wybawienie, jak oczyszczenie, widział, że pociął trochę za głęboko, ale było mu wszystko jedno, zafascynowany przyglądał się czerwonym kreską, jeszcze chwilka i je zatamuje, jeszcze tylko chwilka..  
-Tutaj jesteś- o mało nie krzyknął, szybko zsunął rękaw, zasłaniając rany, tego zdecydowanie się nie spodziewał,  
-Panie?- Jego głos, nawet w Jego uszach zabrzmiał słabo, odchrząknął- potrzebujesz czegoś panie, myślałem, że dzisiaj jestem zwolniony ze swoich obowiązków- słowa zabrzmiały, jakby nie wydobyły się z Jego ust, nigdy nie zwracał się w ten sposób do Artura, patrzył jak król powoli się do niego zbliża, nie wiedział co o tym myśleć, jest noc, środek lasu, dlaczego Artur tutaj przyszedł i skąd wiedział, że Merlin tutaj jest? To jakiś koszmar, chyba, że..Merlin poderwał się szybko na nogi, ignorując ból w ręce- coś się stało? Coś z Gwen?  
-Nie, spokojnie, wszystko w porządku- Artur podniósł ręce, jakby w geście uspokojenia, przypatrując się swojemu słudze z rosnącym niepokojem, coś było nie tak i król to wiedział- a z Tobą wszystko w porządku?- zagaił jakby to była najnormalniejsza rzecz na świecie,  
-Tak, panie. Potrzebowałem się tylko przewietrzyć, nie najlepiej się dzisiaj czuje- to nie były słowa, których oczekiwał Artur, Merlin o tym wiedział, ale nagle nie potrafił sobie przypomnieć jak powinien się zachowywać, żeby nie budzić podejrzeń, chyba powinien zażartować, ale nie mógł nic wymyślić,  
-Skończ z tym 'panie', poważnie co się dzieje?- król zlustrował swojego sługę, trzymał lewą rękę za plecami, jakby coś ukrywał, ale Artur widział, że jak wstawał nic w niej nie miał, zaczął rozglądać się dookoła. Merlina owładnęła panika, nóż, nóż leżał na ziemi, jak Artur go zobaczy to..postąpił krok do przodu i osunął się na ziemię, wyglądało to tak jakby stracił równowagę, król się zaśmiał, przez co nie zwrócił uwagi jak Merlin w niezgrabny sposób zasłania ciałem nóż, ani to jak twarz chłopaka skrzywiła się z bólu kiedy Jego zraniona ręka dotknęła podłoża.   
Ku zaskoczeniu Merlina, Artur usiadł obok niego, opierając dłonie za sobą, odchylił głowę i popatrzył w niebo, nie wyglądał na załamanego, był spokojny, czarodziej nie wiedział co o tym myśleć,  
-Miałeś dziwną minę na ślubie- król wyszeptał te słowa, jakby nie był pewny czy chce je wypowiedzieć, Merlin za to był pewny, że nie chce o tym rozmawiać, chciał tylko być sam, bliskość Artura raniła go bardziej niż wcześniej, na dłoni króla błyszczała obrączka, gdyby był sam wbiłby sobie paznokcie w ranę, ból w piersi powracał,  
-Już mówiłem, że nie najlepiej się czuje- dlaczego tutaj jesteś? Nie widzisz, że cierpię?- nie powinieneś być teraz gdzie indziej?- Artur tylko wzruszył ramionami, to było tak nie w Jego stylu, że Merlin przez chwilę myślał, że się przewidział, a jednak coś musiało się stać- pokłóciłeś się z Gwen? I to po waszym ślubie?- pomimo swoich uczuć, nie potrafił ukryć irytacji- nie mów mi, że jak zwykle wyszła z ciebie Twoja palantowatość- na te słowa król zaśmiał się delikatnie, ale to była Jego jedyna reakcja- Artur? Co się dzieje? Przerażasz mnie,  
-Ja Ciebie przerażam? Znalazłem Cię w nocy, w lesie, w jakimś dziwnym transie i to po tym co zobaczyłem w Twoich oczach..- Merlin nie chciał wiedzieć co zobaczył, teraz nawet na niego nie zerkał i dobrze, czuł jak bluzka nasiąka krwią, powinien już dawno zatamować ranę,  
-Nie wiem co się stało, ale poradzicie sobie, Gwen to Twoja prawdziwa miłość, zresztą znała Twój charakter przed ślubem, więc nie powinna być zaskoczona- zaczął mamrotać, czuł jak pot spływa mu po twarzy, czuł się słabo, chciał żeby Artur już poszedł, nie miał siły się nad tym wszystkim zastanawiać, może to wcale nie on, może pociął się za głęboko i ma halucynacje, kiedy Jego ciało leży i się wykrwawia, miał mętlik w głowie,  
-Ty naprawdę nic nie zauważyłeś?- Artur patrzył na niego z niedowierzaniem- Gwen nie jest moją prawdziwą miłością Merlin- wyszeptał, cały czas patrząc swojemu słudze prostu w oczy, który nic z tego nie rozumiał, co najwidoczniej miał wypisane na twarzy, ponieważ Artur westchnął i z powrotem zaczął patrzeć w niebo- kocham Gwen, ale jak siostrę, Camelot potrzebuje królowej i ją dostał,   
-Co?- podniosłem głos- Artur to jest niemożliwe, widziałem jak na nią patrzysz, zresztą chciałeś się ożenić z miłości, jak mogłeś jej to zrobić?  
-Gwen o wszystkim wie, wiedziałem, że kocha Lancelota, tak samo ona wie, że kocham kogoś innego. Zgodziła się na to, zresztą nie wyobrażam sobie innej kobiety w roli królowej Camelotu- uśmiechnął się delikatnie, jakby to co mówił nie wywróciło całego świata do góry nogami w oczach Merlina,  
-Jak to? W takim razie nie mogłeś poślubić kobiety, którą kochasz?- kolejny cios, do Gwen był przyzwyczajony, fakt, że Artur kocha kogoś innego prawie odebrał mu zdolność oddychania,  
-Nie, to niemożliwe, nikt w Camelocie nie poparł by tego małżeństwa,  
-Artur o czym ty mówisz? Gwen była służącą i Camelot ją przyjął- Artur znów na niego popatrzył, nie mógł nic wyczytać z Jego oczu,  
-Osoba, którą kocham jest mężczyzną- świat jakby się zatrzymał, Merlin słyszał bicie swojego serca, ból w ręce jakby się zaostrzył, znów miał się ochotę rozpłakać, Artur jest zakochany w mężczyźnie i on tego nie zauważył, jakim cudem? Czy los może go jeszcze bardziej zranić?  
-Kim on jest? Znam go?- zadał to pytanie szeptem, nie chcąc znać odpowiedzi, wiedział, że jej nie udźwignie,  
-Znasz go- Artur zaczął przyglądać mu się z niepokojem, utrata krwi na pewno wpłynęła na Jego wygląd, nie mówiąc już o tych rewelacjach- jest najodważniejszym człowiekiem jakiego znam- czyżby, któryś z rycerzy?- jest moją skałą, o którą się mogę oprzeć w każdej chwili, zna mnie najlepiej ze wszystkich, ochrania mnie- świetnie, nie dość, że ma miłość króla, to do tego są mu przypisywane zasługi czarodzieja- nie wyobrażam sobie dnia bez Jego uśmiechu, zawsze służy mi radą, nie zwraca uwagi na to kim jestem, przy nim mogę być po prostu Arturem- Merlin nie potrafił do tego opisu dopasować nikogo, robiło mu się słabo, czuł, że dłużej nie wytrzyma, ale nie mógł też pokazać ran królowi, chciało mu się spać,  
-Czy to Gajusz?- palnął, nie kontrolując już swojego języka, po chwili poczuł trzepnięcie w głowę, najwidoczniej Artur poczuł potrzebę uderzenia go,  
-Nie, to ty idioto- Merlinowi kręciło się w głowie, dopiero po chwili dotarło do niego to co powiedział król,  
-Co?  
-To Ciebie kocham- to już na pewno były halucynacje, ale Merlin przestał się na nich skupiać, Artur zbliżył się do niego delikatnie, ale im był bliżej, tym bardziej uśmiech znikał z Jego twarzy- Co Ci się dzieje? Merlin?- czarodziej nie miał siły odpowiedzieć, chciał się położyć.  
Król sięgnął po Jego prawą rękę i to był błąd, z ust Merlina wydobył się niekontrolowany okrzyk bólu, Artur szybko podciągnął rękaw, który był cały z krwi,  
-Coś ty zrobił na miłość boską?- gdyby Merlin nie tracił przytomności, dostrzegłby jakie przerażenie owładnęło króla- musimy iść do Gajusza, Merlin..Merlin słyszysz mnie, nie zasypiaj, proszę Cię, nie zasypiaj,  
-Chciałem tylko żeby mniej bolało- wyszeptał, zanim ogarnęła go ciemność.


	2. Chapter 2

Merlin czuł się jakby był pod wodą, dźwięki dochodziły do niego z oddalenia, słyszał głosy, ale nie potrafił określić do kogo należą. Co gorsza czuł, że głębia pochłania go coraz bardziej, czuł obezwładniający ból, ale nie wiedział dlaczego, wydawało mu się, że nie może oddychać, chciał otworzyć oczy, ale nie mógł, chciał ruszyć ręką, ale był jakby sparaliżowany, nie miał kontroli nad swoim ciałem. Gdyby mógł jasno myśleć, wiedziałby, że wpada w panikę, a Jego ciało na to reaguje, być może zdałby sobie sprawę, że głosy zbliżają się do niego w pośpiechu. Byłby w stanie wychwycić nutkę niepokoju w głosie swojego opiekuna, być może nawet poczułby dłoń na swoim czole, dłoń, która należała do samego króla Camelotu, który spoglądał na swojego sługę z rosnącym lękiem. Ale Merlin nie był świadomy tego wszystkiego, coś ciągnęło go w dół coraz dalej od powierzchni, było mu na zmianę gorąco i zimno, jednak coś mówiło mu, że już niedługo, jeszcze trochę i to wszystko się skończy.   
-Me..in!- co to? Chłopak próbował się skoncentrować, wydawało mu się, że słyszy swoje imię, krzyczane gdzieś z oddali, znał ten głos, ale nie potrafił powiedzieć do kogo należy, jednak wiedział, że to ktoś ważny, ktoś ważny dla niego- Merlin! Słys..sz mnie? Merlin m..isz walcz..ć! Merlin! Proszę Cię! Merlin? Walcz idioto!- ten głos wyrwał go z odrętwienia, nie wiadomo przez co, ale Merlin przypomniał sobie do kogo on należy.  
Artur, chciał wyszeptać, a raczej wykrzyczeć, ale nie mógł, nie miał na to siły, nie miał panowania nad swoim ciałem, jednak to Jego król kazał mu walczyć. A czy jest jakaś rzecz, której młody czarodziej nie jest w stanie zrobić dla swojego króla? Nie. Nie ma takiej rzeczy, dlatego ostatkiem sił Merlin spróbował wezwać swoją magię, która do tej pory jakby uśpiona obserwowała wszystko z daleka, nie musiał długo czekać, poczuł jak Jego moc walczy z chorobą, która go trawi, ale nie miał już sił by doczekać końca tej walki. Pozwolił pochłonąć się otchłani.

***

Ból, to było pierwsze co poczuł, bolało go całe ciało, ale najbardziej ręka. Zaczął głęboko oddychać, czuł, że leży na swoim łóżku, próbował przypomnieć sobie co się stało, pamiętał, że Artur coś do niego mówił i że to odblokowało Jego magię, ale dlaczego był chory? Był ranny? Co się działo wcześniej? Delikatnie się poruszył, co wywołało nową, przeszywającą falę bólu w Jego ręce. Ręka..i wtedy wszystko wróciło, ślub, koronacja Gwen, Jego ucieczka, pocięcie się, Artur..Czy Artur wyznał mu miłość? A może to faktycznie były Jego halucynacje? Może ktoś go znalazł i sprowadził do Camelotu. Mało prawdopodobne, ale Merlin wolał w to wierzyć, lepsze to niż fakt, że Artur wie o tym co on zrobił, wie, że Merlin jest słaby..Nie, czarodziej nie chciał o tym myśleć, otworzył delikatnie oczy, pokój oświetlała jedna świeca, mimo to chłopak zmrużył oczy, zaskoczony nagłym bólem w skroniach, chciał podnieść rękę aby osłonić twarz przed światłem, ale dopiero wtedy zdał sobie sprawę, że coś ją delikatnie trzyma. Popatrzył na swoją dłoń, to, że był zaskoczony to było mało powiedziane, na krześle obok łóżka spał Artur, Jego głowa spoczywała na łóżku obok nogi Merlina, Jego dłoń zaciśnięta była na dłoni czarodzieja. Merlin nie widział Jego twarzy, ale łatwo można było sobie wyobrazić, że to nie była najwygodniejsza pozycja, chłopak spróbował jeszcze raz wyrwać swoją rękę z uścisku, tym razem mocniej, ale spowodowało to tylko większy ból, pociemniało mu przed oczami i mimo woli jęknął. Ten jeden mały dźwięk wystarczył, żeby postawić króla Camelotu na nogi. Merlin dopiero po chwili odzyskał zdolność widzenia, spojrzał na mężczyznę stojącego nad nim i zmarszczył brwi,  
-C..o..- z Jego gardła wydobyło się tylko charczenie, Artur szybko podał mu wodę, a raczej w niezgrabny i nad wyraz delikatny sposób, zupełnie niepodobny do króla Camelotu delikatnie podniósł mu głowę i napoił.   
Merlin odchrząknął, nie był w stanie rozszyfrować wyrazu twarzy króla, co napawało go jeszcze większym niepokojem,  
-Co ty masz na twarzy?- postanowił zadać pytanie, które nasunęło mu się jak tylko Artur się obudził.  
To jakby rozluźniło Artura, przez Jego twarz przemknęło pełno emocji, ale zanim czarodziej zdołał je nazwać, król zaczął się śmiać, śmiał się jakby usłyszał zabawny dowcip, dopiero po chwili Merlin zdał sobie sprawę, że to co wydobywa się z gardła Jego pana, to śmiech histeryczny, mało tego Artur wyglądał jakby nie mógł się uspokoić, co przeraziło czarodzieja, jeszcze nigdy nie widział go w takim stanie,  
-Artur?- Jego głos wydał mu się nad wyraz słaby w obliczu tego, jakie dźwięki wydawał z siebie król- Artur?- spróbował głośniej, mężczyzna nagle ucichł,  
-Powinienem się tego spodziewać, prawda?- czarodziej tylko zmarszczył brwi- powinienem się spodziewać, że pierwszym co do mnie powiesz to będzie jakieś idiotyczne pytanie- Merlin już otwierał usta, w końcu jeszcze nigdy nie widział u niego takiego zarostu, król strasznie o to dbał i jeżeli Merlin miałby być szczery to teraz zrozumiał dlaczego, jednak Artur nie czekał na Jego odpowiedź- wiesz dlaczego? Ponieważ mój przyjaciel próbował się zabić!- król ryknął, na Jego twarzy pojawiła się furia, gdyby Merlin miał siłę, próbował by się odsunąć, to był chyba pierwszy raz kiedy czarodziej naprawdę przestraszył się króla.  
Nagle zapadła cisza, którą przerywał tylko spazmatyczny oddech Pendragona.  
-Nie próbowałem się zabić- Merlin wyszeptał ledwo słyszalnie, ale Jego słowa wydobyły z króla tylko pozbawiony humoru śmiech,  
-Czyżby? No to dałem się oszukać!- Merlin nie wiedział co ma powiedzieć, naprawdę nie chciał, ale wiedział, że pociął się za głęboko, do tego gdzieś z tyłu głowy ciągle słyszał słowa, które Artur do niego powiedział, zanim chłopak stracił przytomność. Czy to wszystko było prawdą? A może tylko połowa z tego?  
Artur westchnął, jakby nagle poczuł wielkie zmęczenie, usiadł ciężko na krześle i ukrył twarz w dłoniach,  
-Przepraszam- to było jedyne słowo, które przyszło czarodziejowi do głowy, jednak król chyba nie na to czekał, po raz kolejny westchnął, ale tym razem przypominało to bardziej jęk.  
-Ty naprawdę nic nie rozumiesz?- a co tu rozumieć? Merlin miał mętlik w głowie, wszystko go bolało, a Artur zachowywał się jak obcy człowiek- byłeś nieprzytomny przez tydzień, umierałeś- król spojrzał na niego, Jego oczy były wypełnione takim bólem, że czarodziej odwrócił wzrok- siedziałem tutaj z Tobą i nie mogłem wyzbyć się myśli, że to moja wina..Bo czyja? To ja nie powiedziałem Ci prawdy, pozwoliłem Ci patrzeć na mój ślub, pozwoliłem Ci wierzyć, że..że mi na Tobie nie zależy i to doprowadziło do tego, że..że prawie się zabiłeś. I to nie był pierwszy raz..tak, Gajusz odkrył Twoje blizny- policzki Merlina oblały się rumieńcem ze wstydu, miał tylko nadzieję, że Artur ich nie widział- i to wszystko moja wina,  
-Artur to nie tak..  
-A jak?- król znowu podniósł głos- powiedz mi co mam myśleć? Od siedmiu dni zastanawiam się jak mogłem nie zauważyć, że najważniejsza osoba w moim życiu cierpi! Wyobraź sobie, że najbliższa Ci osoba, umiera na Twoich oczach, a ty nie możesz nic zrobić- Merlin znał to uczucie aż za dobrze, ale nigdy nie podejrzewał, że Artur może czuć się tak samo i to w stosunku do niego, to nie mieściło mu się w głowie- więc powiedz mi dlaczego?   
-Przepraszam- Merlin miał ochotę dać sobie w twarz, ale nie wiedział co innego mógłby powiedzieć, większość Jego problemów wynikała z magii, a o tym nie mógł powiedzieć królowi.  
-Tylko tyle masz mi do powiedzenia?- Artur patrzył na niego z niedowierzaniem- Wiesz, było bardzo źle, naprawdę źle, Gajusz powiedział, że nic nie może zrobić..że- głos mężczyzny delikatnie się załamał- i zacząłem do Ciebie krzyczeć, kazałem Ci walczyć i wiesz co się wtedy stało?- Artur podniósł wzrok, gdyby Merlin nie wiedział lepiej, pomyślałby, że blask, który widzi w Jego oczach to łzy- umarłeś- król wyszeptał, tak załamanym głosem, że w gardle czarodzieja wyrosła jakby gula, a w Jego oczach zebrały się łzy.   
Chwycił dłoń króla, na tyle mocno, na ile pozwalał mu na to ból i delikatnie go do siebie przyciągnął, Artur podążył bez oporu, już po chwili Jego głowa spoczywała na piersi czarodzieja.   
Leżeli tak przez chwilę, Merlin uspokajająco głaskał głowę króla, to wszystko wydawało mu się nierzeczywiste, może faktycznie umarł i dalej nie żyje, a to jakaś makabryczna wizja, którą będzie męczony przez wieczność.  
-Gdyby nie Twoja magia to nie wiem co by się stało- Merlin znieruchomiał, to nie działo się naprawdę, Jego serce zaczęło szybko bić, co musiał usłyszeć Artur, ponieważ już po chwili podniósł głowę- spokojnie, to jest kolejna rzecz, o której powinienem Ci powiedzieć, wiem o Twojej magii już od jakiegoś czasu, ale czekałem aż sam do mnie przyjdziesz, aż mi zaufasz.  
-Artur tu nie chodzi o zaufanie, ja..- głos czarodzieja był słaby, zdecydowanie za dużo rewelacji jak na jeden dzień po tygodniowej śpiączce.  
-Teraz już wiem, rozmawiałem z Gajuszem, kiedy poczujesz się lepiej wszystko mi opowiesz, od samego początku- król się delikatnie uśmiechnął, Merlin poczuł się jakby śnił, odwzajemnił uśmiech, ale nie był pewny czy to na pewno wszystko dzieje się naprawdę.   
Artur szybko spoważniał, jakby przypomniał sobie od czego to wszystko się zaczęło,  
-Chciałbym jednak żebyś mi powiedział w końcu dlaczego,  
-Skoro już wiesz o tym..o tym, że mam magię- wypowiedzenie tych słów na głos przy Arturze było dla Merlina czymś w rodzaju oczyszczenia, jakby ktoś zdjął mu z ramion wielki ciężar- musisz też wiedzieć, że używam jej po to żeby Cię chronić, przez te wszystkie lata stawałem przed wieloma wyborami, podejmowałem złe decyzje, krzywdziłem innych, po pewnym czasie zacząłem się zastanawiać, co by było gdyby, czy nie popełniłem gdzieś po drodze błędu, zacząłem się czuć jakby wszystko zależało ode mnie i...i nie wytrzymałem, wiem, że pewnie myślisz, że jestem słaby, al..ale naprawdę nie miałem już sił- Merlin zdał sobie sprawę, że po Jego policzkach płyną łzy, bał się popatrzeć na króla, bał się Jego reakcji, ale skoro już zaczął musiał skończyć, później niech się dzieje co chce- zdałem sobie sprawę, że najlepszym lekiem na ból, jest inny ból, stąd te blizny, nie chciałem się zabić, chciałem po prostu przez chwilę poczuć ulgę. Artur ja...przepraszam- ostatnie słowo wyszeptał,  
-Jeżeli jeszcze raz mnie przeprosisz, to trafisz do lochów na miesiąc- Merlin podniósł wzrok, z zaskoczeniem odkrył, że król również płakał- jako Twój król zabraniam Ci myśleć, że jesteś słaby, jesteś najsilniejszym człowiekiem jakiego znam i również najodważniejszym, nie jestem sobie nawet wstanie wyobrazić przez co przechodziłeś przez te wszystkie lata, ale jedno mogę Ci obiecać, koniec z tym, nie jesteś sam, rozumiesz?- Merlin tylko niepewnie skinął głową, rozpacz jaką widział w oczach Artura odbierała mu zdolność oddychania, mężczyzna delikatnie złapał go za rękę, nie odrywając wzroku od Jego oczu, nie był to pierwszy raz kiedy król złapał go za dłoń, jednak tym razem w tym geście było coś dziwnego, niemal intymnego, przez co Merlin poczuł jak na Jego policzkach pojawia się rumieniec. Artur delikatnie się uśmiechnął, jednak wyraz Jego oczu się nie zmienił, pochylił nieznacznie głowę i złożył pocałunek na knykciu Merlina, który cicho westchnął.  
-Musisz mi coś obiecać Merlinie- chłopak był prawie pewny, że jest wstanie obiecać temu mężczyźnie wszystko- nigdy więcej nie zrobisz już sobie krzywdy- czarodziej odetchnął głęboko, chciał się zgodzić, ale jakaś Jego część, wiedziała, że nie będzie wstanie dotrzymać tej obietnicy, to czasem było silniejsze od niego, a nie chciał już kłamać, Artur wyczuł Jego wahanie- zdajesz sobie sprawę, że jeżeli coś Ci się stanie, ja tego nie przeżyję?- to było uderzenie poniżej pasa i król dobrze o tym wiedział- kiedy myślałem, że umarłeś, poczułem ból nie do opisania i nie zamierzam przez to przechodzić nigdy więcej, rozumiesz?  
-Rozumiem, ale..  
-Nie ma żadnego ale- Artur ścisnął mocniej dłoń Merlina- rozumiesz?- czarodziej tylko skinął głową,  
-Obiecasz mi to?  
-Obiecuję, że jeżeli poczuję taką potrzebę, to do Ciebie przyjdę- Artur przyglądał mu się przez chwilę uważnie, po czym jakby zdając sobie sprawę, że niczego więcej nie uzyska, pokiwał głową.  
Siedzieli w milczeniu, Artur delikatnie gładził kciukiem grzbiet dłoni czarodzieja, kiedy ten próbował sobie wszystko poukładać w głowie, patrząc na króla, nie miał wątpliwości, że ten go kocha, jednak nadal nie mógł zrozumieć jakim cudem nic nie zauważył, zawsze myślał, że Artur jest dla niego jak otwarta księga, kiedy najwidoczniej było zupełnie odwrotnie.  
-Artur?  
-Tak?  
-Ja Ciebie też kocham- Merlin wyszeptał, na twarzy króla pojawił się najpiękniejszy i najszczerszy uśmiech jaki czarodziej kiedykolwiek u niego widział.  
Artur spuścił wzrok, jakby zawstydzony, co trochę rozbawiło Merlina,  
-Mogę...mogę Cię pocałować?- czarodziej o mało się nie roześmiał, w życiu by nie przypuszczał, że kiedykolwiek usłyszy takie pytanie i to od króla Camelotu.  
-Nie- Artur nie takiej odpowiedzi się spodziewał- nie, dopóki wyglądasz jak niedźwiedź, naprawdę Artur, zostawić się na tydzień samego i już..- Merlin poczuł delikatne trzepnięcie w głowę- ała, no wiesz co, prawie umarłem, a ty mnie tak traktujesz?- to nie były odpowiednie słowa, ale Merlin zdał sobie z tego sprawę, dopiero jak opuściły Jego usta, patrzył, jak z oczu Artura znikają resztki rozbawienia, westchnął cicho- chodź tu palancie- przyciągnął króla do siebie, spędził długie godziny na wyobrażaniu sobie jak to by było całować Artura, ale to, przeszło Jego wszelkie oczekiwania, starał się przekazać wszystko co czuje tym pocałunkiem i czuł, że Artur robi to samo, oderwali się od siebie dopiero jak zabrakło im powietrza.  
-Hmm mogłeś spróbować zrobić to kiedy spałem, być może obudziłbym się wcześniej- Merlin nie mógł powstrzymać się od figlarnego uśmiechu, nie wiadomo czemu, ale czuł, że od tej chwili wszystko będzie dobrze. Artur westchnął przeciągle.  
-Merlin?  
-Zamknij się?  
-Kocham Cię.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Obiecana kontynuacja, dajcie mi znać co myślicie ;)

**Author's Note:**

> Myślę, że zakończenie każdy tutaj może interpretować jak chce. Szczerze mówiąc chciałam żeby wyszło trochę mniej mrocznie, ale jest jak jest.   
> Zaznaczę to jako zakończoną pracę, jednak nie wykluczam, że może tutaj wrócę, zobaczymy jaka będzie Wasza reakcja.  
> Pozdrawiam.


End file.
